Rins Past
by crystal3604
Summary: Len, a boy who doesn't like being told what to do by his butler Kaito, made a bad mistake by running into a forest where rumors say people never got out alive. Or is it a good mistake? On the other hand siblings Kaito and Luka start to hunt down Len, not expecting to find the girl who connects to their past.Horrible choices where made back then. What happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R! i hope its interesting. More is to come so please wait! ;)**

* * *

><p>~Kaito~<p>

"Master Len. Come back here! You are going to be late! Mistress please ask butler Gakupo to take you to school. I have my hands full right now" Kaito Shion one of the most trusted butlers in the Kagamine household ran after the eldest son Kagamine Len.

"NO WAY!" Len screamed. "Stop acting like a child you are almost going to be 15" Kaito shouted. He was angry really mad at that spoilt kid, who doesn't even understand what will happen to him if he gets lost. "I don't to be 15. I want to ME!" He shouted and ran infront of a forest."Don't go in there Master Len!"Kaito shouted. He couldn't keep up with Len. Before he knew it Len stuck his tongue out and went inside the forest of doom.

"Why the hell did they name it the forest of doom?" Miku the youngest stood next to Kaito. "WAH! I thought you were with Gakupo!" Kaito said in shock.

"How can I? Gakupo and Luka were kissing. I don't like interrupting them or it will be awkward you know?" Miku said raising her eyebrow.

"NO TIME! NO TIME! I need to drop you of quick! Or I shall be dead" Kaito said looking at his watch. He scooped up Miku bridal style and took her to her school as fast as his legs could carry them. Miku blushed. "K-Kaito uh I CAN WALK YOU KNOW" Miku screamed and she calmed down within a minute or so.

Finally they reached the school gate and slowly came to a stop. Kaito put Miku on her feet and he dropped on his knees. "I haven't felt so tired since Master Len ran away ."

"Wow you ran pretty fast kind of like the bunny in Alice in Wonderland" Miku said giggling. "NO TIME ! NO TIME! HAHAHAA" Miku laughed imitating Kaito.

_Ding-dong Ding-dong_

"Oh time for school. You know you aren't a bad butler Kaito" Miku stopped laughing and joined her group of friends.

"Wait does that mean she thought that I wasn't suited for the job before?" Kaito realized after 5 years of serving in the Kagamine household that Mistress Miku didn't like him.

"Wow you are quite dense at some areas" A voice said behind him.

"Luka, why am I not surprised by you holding that gigantic frozen tuna everywhere you go?"

"Because I always do. I didn't see you drop of Master Len, where is he again?" Luka asked. She is in charge of the Kagamine siblings as well but appears at the very last minute.

"I'm afraid he ran into a forest. We need a search party right know" Kaito said rubbing his temples. That child can be quite troublesome always.

"All you need is me! I survived jungles at a very young age!" Luka said showing of her muscles. She punched the school pavement and a huge crack appeared.

"But you are the irresponsible and disorganized type! You weren't even there while I was chasing Len!"

"Because I had business to do! Men… Seriously"

"Like kissing Gakupo? Luka that is not your job. We are suppose to be protecting them and if you say you have strength, it would have been better if you chased after Master Len!"

"You spied on us? How dare you Kaito! Why would I even run after that monkey? He is going to get us into trouble anyways" Luka scoffed.

"HEY YOU COSPLAYERS ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" An old chubby man who is apparently the guard came running towards them.

"Look what you did! That old man is now running after us. We will be known as criminals from now on and I wont get ice cream with my salary!" Kaito whined.

"Shut up! We wont be criminals unless he catches us for now RUN!" Luka shouted. Kaito obeyed and ran after Luka. Slowly the old man was out of sight.

They sat under the a tree at the park. "Wow that was fun!" Luka laughed." What if we got caught? We are still young we can live the way we want Kaito. Don't be an uptight adult so early… Your only 17"

"I cant stop this nonsense Luka. This is my job I have to do what they say or I'll be one of the guys out on the street. Mom and dad never accepted me" Kaito said laying on the grass.

"Brother they never will accept us no matter what we do. They are dead you know!" Luka said giving him a weak smile.

"NO! There must be a way…. Or is there?" Kaito stared at the blue sky.

"Nope. Now lets go and find Len. Shall we Kaito?" Luka said smiling.

"We shall. We shall" Both of them ran towards the forest.

"Wait you didn't tell me it was the forest of doom" Luka trembled in fear. "I remember what happened when we entered there 5 years ago"

"I know but we have to get in there! For Master Len!" Kaito cheered.

"No…. NO!" Luka screamed she hurled into a ball."We mustn't go in there! You know what happened to Rin.." Luka started crying.

"She was trying to save us. Now Luka, be the strong girl you really are instead of the cowardly cow you are being right now" Kaito said.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I AM COWARDLY? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO ISN'T A COWARD!" Luka stood up and ran full speed toward the forest. Kaito followed her not knowing what is to come.

~Len~

"Where am I?" Len stared at dark gloomy forest. "if Kaito just listened to me I wouldn't be in this mess" Len grunted as he walked through weirdly shaped tree's and flowers.

"Wow. Nice place you've got here uh.. tree. Well if you wouldn't mind tell me HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Len shouted at a tree. A TREE….. "I'm getting crazy. Where is Kaito? He is supposed to be my most trusted butler. Stupid Kaito."

Len again walked hoping to get out of there. But the forest seemed endless."HELLO? ANYBODY?" Len called out."I'm all alone in this world. I shall be alone! I don't need Kaito to worry about me, I shall make this forest my home"

He felt a sudden chill coming from behind. He turned around, ready for the unexpected. What he saw was a girl about his age with long hair and a bow on her head. Other then that her white dress was dirty with mud stains here and there.

"Boy?" the girl cocked her head to a side.

"Girl?" Len cocked his head as well."Are you alone?"

The girl nodded her head. She had a basket and took out a weird shaped fruit."Eat" She said softly.

Len ate the fruit because he didn't eat breakfast because of his stubbornness."Thank you" Len gave a genuine smile."What's your name?"

"Rin" The girl said copying Len's smile."Len Kagamine. I'm sure you heard of me" Len introduced himself.

"Heard?"Rin asked."Yes. I mean do you know me?"Len asked again. There shouldn't be one single person who doesn't know the word Kagamine.

The girl shaked her head."No? You don't know me? Well I can understand" Len said in a happy tone. In reality he was angry. How dare she not know my name!

"Angry?" Rin asked. She could see right through him! "Did anyone ever tell you a creepy type of girl?" Len said bluntly expecting the girl to cry. But Rin showed no emotion.

Instead she smiled like she took the word creepy as a compliment. A sudden screech was heard from a distance. Rin flinched while Len gulped. "Who's screech is that?" Len asked.

"Monster." Rin replied with her eyes filled with horror."M-Monster? Are you serious? You are telling me there is a dirty monster in this forest? Well that doesn't really surprise me-"Out of no where Rin Pushed Len into a bush.

"Hide" Rin whispered. She took out a metal sword from the basket. "How?" Lens jaw dropped. The basket is smaller than the sword but it fits?

A huge monster probably a breed of wolf,lion and an eagle came in front of Rin. Both of them stared an each other for a minute then suddenly Rin hugged the monster and it licked Rin."What…"Len was lost for words. The so called monster was a pet belonging to Rin.

Len stood up from the hiding place while Rin was using the sword to cut fish and other dead animals brought by her pet."Monster, Len. Len, Monster" Rin introduced both of them to each other.

Immediately monster licked Len making him almost fall to the ground. Len laughed. Even though it was one of the most vicious type of animals he has ever seen it was also cute when it rolls made a fire whie the sun started to set.

"Today was fun Rin. I felt like I was free as a bird" Len said breathing in the damp air.

"Free bird?"Rin questioned. " I guess a girl living in a forest wouldn't understand. But hey atleast you've got the coolest pet in the world!"Len said waiting for a hi-five.

"Don't hit" Rin said almost crying. "No. no Rin it was suppose to be a hi-five. See?" Len held one of Rins hands and it touched Lens. He tried to make it slow as possible so she wont be scared.

Rin blushed. "Hi-Five!" Rin said excitedly. She slammed her hand into Lens face."Not like that! We have a lot of time before Kaito finds me so we better work on your socializing skills Rin." Len said face palming.

"Where do we sleep?" Len asked after they ate not so delicious burnt fish with delicious weird shaped fruits.

Rin pointed up on the trees."Where exactly?" Len said it will be quite an adventure for him on climbing up. "Cocoons" Rin replied. Monster took both of them from the grounds and practically threw them towards the cocoons. Len shut his eyes but suddenly felt a comfortable soft egg like bed.

The Cocoon had a hole so Len looked down and saw Monster sleeping beneath them while Rin slept in the Cocoon next to him."Nice place Rin.." Len said and fell asleep.

~Luka and Kaito~

"I'M HUNGRY! WHERE ARE YOU LEN?" Luka called out.

"UGHHH WHY ARE WE EVEN SEARCHING FOR THAT BRAT?" Kaito shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU SAID SO!" Luka shouted back.

Both of them started to argue. "Its going to be a long night." Kaito said finally.


	2. A suicide?

**Please R&R! this a new chap! Tell me wether you like it or not!**

* * *

><p>~Len~<p>

Len felt a tongue licking him on the nose. It felt gross. Worse than any wake up calls he got from Kaito. He opened his eyes and saw monster on top of him. Wait wasn't he sleeping in a cocoon? He looked around to see Rin making eggs for breakfast.

"Where did you get those eggs?" Len asked. Rin was making eggs with nuts on high heat of the fire. The pan was old and rusty. "Bird."Rin replied. She always talk with only one or two words, nothing more and nothing less.

After eating their breakfast which Len didn't even know whether it was edible or not, they set off to find a river. "Rin why are you using a stick and poking that on Monster?" Len said looking at both owner and pet struggling to move forward.

Rin pointed at monster and replied."No like shower". Len understood what she meant. What does she expect from a her pet? Its 1/3 bird.

Len saw the river. It was a clear water. For a gloomy forest that was surprising, same goes for the fruits tastes. By now monster was practically trying to run away from Rin who can hold him by the fur and pull him towards the river.

"AGHH!" Rin threw monster inside the river water. He screamed from defeat. Len laughed at the hilarious scene, monster looked soaked all over. Len looked around for Rin and saw her smirking. She started running towards him.

"Waah!" Len cried like a girl. He didn't want to shower! Rin pushed him to the ground and took the stick. "SHOWER!" Rin ordered. "NEVER!" Len shouted. He got on his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But it was no match for Rin. She ran like a road roller.

She took Len by the collar and threw him into the air."MONSTER! HEEELP MEE-" Len screamed. His body plunged into the water. Len swam up to the surface gasping for air.

Len saw Rin laughing out loud because he got defeated by a girl. "Rin…" Len said walking up to her. He took her bridal style and Rin blushed. When she was caught off guard Len threw her into the water.

Len took his shirt off and canon balled into the water. Both of them laughed while monster juggled them.

~Kaito and Luka~

"I'm so hungry" Luka moaned as they continued their search for their Master.

"Look Luka! I found nuts and these fruits or vegetables… Whatever they are."Kaito said while adding it into a half weaven basket.

"KAITO! Don't add those into the basket. Its not finished!" Luka scolded her younger brother as she continued snacking on the nuts while weaving the basket. "You know the forest isn't so bad in the morning." Kaito said not listening to her sisters complaints.

"Do you think we will find Len?" Luka asked trembling in fear." Or will we find him dead?"

"No worries Luka the dearest! He has been a scout for a week last year he must know some surviving tips" Kaito replied cheerful as usual.

"HE IS STILL AN AMETUER! HE MIGHT CAUSE A HUGE FIRE OR SOMETHING" Luka screamed. "A scout for a week! What will you learn within a week?" Luka said while aiming a wooden knife at Kaito. She missed the shot for the tenth time.

"Cooking. How about we cook your tuna?" Kaito asked.

"NO!" Luka slapped Kaito on the face. " Not my frozen Tuna!" Luka hugged her fish like it was a toy to her.

"Luka dear. The fish is not frozen anymore and we are hungry! Don't you think it might be useful before it gets bad?" Kaito took the wooden knife and aimed it at the fish. It shot through the fishes tail.

"KAITO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Luka screamed on top of her lungs. A dark aura appeared around her. Kaito gulped and ran in full speed. He ran around the forest helplessly all through the morning.

Out of no where he heard a child yell. It sounded like a girl saying " WOAAAH!" and a huge splash was heard from the distance. Kaito walked towards the sound, knowing that Luka is lost somewhere in the forest grounds.

He peaked through the bush and saw his Master laughing with a girl. There was a monster as well but he seemed friendly and tamed. Kaito cried. Does Master even want to go back? He is happy here more than in the mansion.

When Kaito was about to go back and find Luka, a sharp arrow almost killed him. He avoided it though with a cut on his cheek. The girl Len was playing appeared infront of him. "OUT!" She screamed. "Hey who are you screaming at?" Len came towards her.

He wasn't shocked to see his butler."Kaito. Are you here to take me back home?"

"Yes. I am. Please come back, But I guess you wont know would you?" Kaito's eyes turned dull as any night sky would be." I give up being your stupid butler… Dealing with a menace like you is quite of stupid of me isn't it? I guess you don't need me"

Kaito took the arrow and tried to kill himself. "KAITO!" Len called out. Luka came out of nowhere swinging from a rope , she took the arrow as fast as she could and saved Kaito's life. Luka slapped Kaito on the face.

The whole forest silenced for a minute. Monster stood there with Rin not knowing what's going on whether they are intruders or friends. Len stood there with a horrified look on his face first time seeing Kaito hate him so much, that he wants to kill himself.

"Are an idiot?" Luka stood there shaking while her brother layed on his back emotionless.

"What if I am dear sister?" Kaito looked at the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud was there. "What if all this time we wasted our lives on that kid? What if we could be something else but he is the one blocking our way? I don't understand the meaning of living anymore… Luka please let me sleep in deep slumber forever"

"K-KAITO YOU IDIOT!" Luka screamed.

"Kaito stop this nonsense. Its an order from me! P-Please Kaito… I thought you liked chasing me everyday. It is a good exercise thinking about how much ice cream you eat within a day! What happened to him Luka?" Len stared at Luka hoping for an answer but all Luka can do at the moment was cry.

"I-I d-don't KNOW! This happens almost every week… We, I mean I tried hiding this problem from you but I guess I cant now. This started happening since we lost our little sister named Rin in this forest… I don't even remember her face anymore"

"Monster take us all back to my Mansion please" Len said that and monster took everyone and flew high up in the sky before landing infront of the Kagamine house hold.

"A bird? Seriously Len you know how much dad hates pets! Kaito is in his trauma again? Not suprising" Miku said while walking towards the bird on her way from school." YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Len shouted in Miku's ear.

"Yeah I did… So what?" Miku gave a dull look. "I'm calling our family doctor now put that body over at his room. Get him water to drink.. He must be exhausted! Oh yeah blonde girl over there get some called water with a towel. Soak the towel in the cold water and rub it on his face! He makes this weird noise when you do that"

Luka took Kaito upstairs while Rin looked around the house for the materials Miku instructed on.

"ITS NOT THE TIME FOR BEING CALM MIKU!" Len shouted at his sister again. "Len you know you are pretty much one of the people who makes him do a suicide. You really should think about how other peoples minds work , because most of your classmates sometimes hate you being rich and they say you become too cocky from time to time"

"I DO NOT!" Len scoofed. "Now stop screaming in my ear. OH! hello doctor. Nice to meet you again! Your patient is upstairs please come with me" Miku gave a sweet look when the doctor came which made Len anger rise up towards his sister.

"How does she pull off that sweet look? If I do that I will look… girly. Hey Rin, what do you-" He turned around and saw Rin holding a huge tub of water with a curtain on her other hand. "Rin that's not a towel! That's a curtain… How did we even own a huge tub? Wait… HOW CAN YOU EVEN CARRY SOMETHING THAT HEAVY?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaito you have some visitors…" The nurse called out. He was in his masters spared bedroom. "This is so embarrassing for someone like me!" Kaito murmured. He thought of acting like he is sleeping. He cant avoid the situation anymore.

"Kaito you maniac" The doctor permitted visitors just two days after the incident. Len was angry because everyone knew the secret except him. "How dare you leave me under Luka's care! She wants to dress me up like Rin"

They found out hat Rin was related to Kaito and Luka and she was there long lost sister. "How is she?" Kaito said out loud.

"Rin you ask? She is still living in that forest but comes every morning for breakfast." Len sat next to Kaito and gave him ice cream. "The doctor said your throat is fine and you can eat this."

"Thanks… Sorry for the out burst. I didn't intend to hide it from you from the beginning it just turned out that way" Kaito licked the ice cream. "This is good!"

"I made it especially for you" Len said. "Now spill!"

" Spill what? The ice cream? no way! " Kaito made an invisible shield around the ice cream.

"Not the ice cream you doof! The trauma! Everything you are hiding from me!"

"Fine… but some conditions should be added!" Kaito smirked playfully.

"Should I make you my dinner Kaito?" Len growled. That idiot is seriously annoying.

"You could but you can never find the things you want from me would you?" Kaito finshed his ice cream. "First I want is unlimited amount of ice cream!"

" Fine but 20 ice cream buckets per day. What else?" Len was rich enough to get Kaito icecream. But the amount he can consume is infinity. That guy eats ice cream for breakfast.

"I want you to be obedient and at least listen to what I have to say from now on"

"You don't understand what it is like to be 14! Puberty is never friendly with you… But I guess I will listen… though I don't know if I can obey"

"Final request. Can we have a sleep over?"Kaito stared with his puppy dog eyes.

Len twitched at the word sleep over. "Why?" He slowly asked. The last time he had a sleep over was with oliver. Len will never forget the day he humiliated him. Oliver drew mustaches and bunch of other stuff on his face and posted on the internet.

"I might draw stuff on your face. But I wont embarrass you to the whole world! If I did your mom is going to shoot me on the head" Kaito said in a weak smile.

"Fine. Tomorrow night we will have the sleep over. You have to tell me everything tommorow"

"How about going to Rins place for a sleep over? We have really comfortable but never used tents in the storage?" Luka asked entering the room. "Sorry for eaves dropping but I thought we'd show Rin plus Len real camping!"

"Hey I was a scout! I also lived with Rin for a few days"

"Doesn't count in my book. Lets go camping Kaito!" Luka said showing puppy dog eyes like how Kaito does but this time adding some feminine charm to it.

"CAMPING IT IS!"

**Sorry for the really short chapter. But I'm very busy.I have work to do and I get bored of them and try to avoid them. I cant run away anymore! Due dates within a weeks time! HELP MEE! T.T Thank you for the people who even cared to review this story. Im going to update sleepover within two weeks!**


End file.
